The overall goal of this project is to identify genetic factors contributing to Coronary Artery Disease (CAD) and its risk factors, with particular emphasis on lipoprotein metabolism. In studies performed to date, linkage analysis has revealed several genetic loci contributing to CAD risk factors. Studies are now underway to confirm these observations by characterizing the underlying genetic variations at the molecular level, and to search for additional genetic loci using both candidate gene and systematic mapping methods.